


Good Assistants Are Hard Too Come By

by SimpleSwede



Series: Mischief at work [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki, Canon alteration, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, References to Norse Religion & Lore, and he is working for tony, basically Loki is in iron man, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSwede/pseuds/SimpleSwede
Summary: After 3 months in captivity Tony finally returns home, only to find that Pepper has hired herself a new assistant, whom she soon signs over to be Tony's unofficial babysitter.Tony isn't really sure what to make of this new person in his life, who goes by the name Ikol Laufeyjson. But he has a suit to build and a traumatic event to get past, and maybe Ikol can offer him help in both of these problems.





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story has been brewing inside my brain for some time and well I now i think i finally have an idea which direction it will be heading. 
> 
> But I had to literally rewatch Iron man, I had completely forgotten the movie. 
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.s you will be finding out later why Loki is there instead of in Asgard. Until then, enjoy ;)

Tony had expected some things when he returned from three months of captivity. He had expected hugs, which he got, questions, and the press being all up in his face. Those things did of course happen, but what he hadn't been expecting was this.

"This is Ikol Laufeyarson, my new assistant."

This, apparently named Ikol, took the shape of a man with legs for days and cheekbones he was sure he could cut himself with. That coupled with emerald green eyes and a gorgeous British accent had Tony completely sold. There was only one teensy, tiny problem...  
He was Pepper's assistant. 

Now Tony might have a rumour of sleeping around with just about anyone, which was partially true. But there was no way he was going to sleep with his bestfriend's assistant, no matter how gorgeous he was. Not only would Pepper kill him if she had to fire Ikol because Tony couldn't control himself, she would probably also take out those 5 weeks worth of vacation. That would probably be the end of Stark industries.

Jumping into the car that had been waiting for them, with him and Pepper in the backseat and Loki in the front with Happy driving. Tony finally gave himself a moment to relax, or that was until he heard Pepper mention the word "hospital", there was no way he was going to a hospital.

"There is no way I going to a hospital. First we are going to get a cheeseburger, and then you are going to call for a press conference."

"There is no way-" Pepper began to say and Tony was preparing his defence. Unexpectedly he didn't have to as Ikol cut in.

"Actually I think mister Stark has the right idea, miss Potts. After such an experience I think it would be good for him to have a chance to enjoy something, and the people deserve to know. The sooner we get this over and done with, the better, wouldn't you agree?"

Tony could kiss him, he really could. He could see Pepper floundering for a bit, it would seem that Ikol hadn't talked back at her before. Her gaze travelled between himself and Ikol before she finally sighed and took up her phone to make the call.

Leaning back against the seat he met Ikol's gaze in the rear mirror. There was mischief and intrigue in those green eyes and Tony couldn't help but smile. The answering smirk should probably have worried him, and normally it would, but for now he found a strange comfort in it. With what he was planning to do, he would need a smart mind.

 

\----------------------------------

Playing on being a mortal wasn't the most fun thing Loki had ever done, but it had started to become at least a bit interesting, the arrival of Tony stark held a lot of promise. Walking around in the manor he took some time to study what Stark's wealth had gotten him. It wasn't as grand as the gold palace in Asgard, but it was impressive from mortal standards. 

Turning away from his admiring he turned his attention to one Virginia Potts. She was an interesting woman, motivated like few others. He reminded him a bit of Sif, if she had been mortal. Tilting his head slightly he studied the program she was watching, and seeing that it was talking about Stark industries latest scandal he smirked.

"Well that could have gone better." 

She startled at his voice, he had to berate himself a bit for that, he sometimes forgot that humans usually made more sounds as they moved.

"You really should announce yourself, you scared me." She said with a smile which soon turned tight as she turned her head back to the screen. "I don't really know how to feel. A part of me is happy that he has stopped, but the part helping him run this company is furious right now."

She could not appreciate the press-conference the same way Loki did. The absolute chaos as one of the leading weapon specialists in the world simply quit, as easy as a child finding a new toy. The questions, and the looks on those closest to Stark had been amusing. Particularly that of Obediah Stane, oh he would have to keep an eye on him. 

Now the only thing left was to figure out how much he could push Stark, and to keep an eye on that organisation. The man, Coulson, had been investigating about the escape. They were the first to reach out directly to one of Tony's closest, that spoke of knowledge beyond just the surface. 

But for now, Loki's biggest concern was Tony.

"I understand, but you have to see this from his point of view. He has seen what his weapon does, and sure a part of him has always known. But it is different knowing and experiencing." Loki said moving closer to her. At a particularly high noise from the show currently airing he raised his eyes.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." He listened as she lamented. He could understand her distress he supposed, he surely felt the same helplessness at some of Thor's antics. He was sure she knew what to do but if she felt she needed clarification he would give it to her. After all, he was trying to work his way into a high standing among this mortals.

"You need to support him. What is coming will be hard, not only for him, but for you as well. Prepare yourself." And wrinkling his nose in slight disgust at the show, he continued. "Besides he will need someone that keeps the media at bay, and no one is better at that then you."

"I do believe you put to much faith in me." She said humorously, but her voice was less doubting. "But I don't know if I will be able to both run the company, keep the media at bay, and help him..." 

Loki could see the cogs turning in her brain. Oh he hoped she would draw the same conclusion as himself. He needed to get closer to Tony Stark, and this was the perfect opportunity. He had already made sure that Tony had noticed him, and Pepper would have seen their shared smile in the car, and Tony's not very subtle glances in his direction. The spark was there, he just needed her to fan it. 

"Maybe you could do it? I know you didn't sign up to keep an eye on Tony, but it would probably only be for a couple of months. You could still keep on working for the company, only... Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself, and has someone to talk to. Maybe-"

"You do not need to convince me more miss Potts. I will do it." Loki said with a smile that he really had to stop growing into something more unhinged. Nothing was better than plans falling into place. 

"Thank you, I reall-" She was interrupted by and arriving call from Tony and Loki found the perfect time to excuse himself. 

"I think you should take this miss Potts. In the meantime I shall make myself comfortable, and see if I can find a spare room." Sweeping his finger to answer the call, he sent Pepper a mischievous smile over his shoulder before he left to go find himself a room.

That would probably not be overly hard, a bedroom would be easy to locate, to make sure he could stay in it would be harder. There was a high chance that Stark would not appreciate Pepper and him organising this without his say so. 

Well Loki was known as Silvertongue back in Asgard, he could talk himself out of nearly anything. 

"Might I suggest the door at the end of the hall mr. Laufeyjson?" 

He would never admit to have startled at the voice, he was only a bit surprised. "Who are you?"

"I am JARVIS, master stark created me. From what I could pick up from the conversation between you and miss Potts is that you will be staying here for a while. I would suggest the room at the end of the hall, it has the nicest view."

"Then I thank you, master JARVIS, will you give me some privacy while I settle in? While I do appreciate your help, I do not enjoy my privacy intruded upon." He said it as amiably as he could. Moving down the hallway he let his magic stretch out as subtly as possible.

He wasn't sure if the AI would be able to pick up one the energy, he needed to investigate. But it seemed it at least couldn't locate the small bursts, that at least was a relief.

Opening the door Loki did a quick assessment of the room and found it adequate, it would suffice for now. 

"I will leave you to your own devices, and at your request I will disable the cameras."

He gave a slight nod, guessing that Jarvis would be able to pick it up.   
"Oh and before you leave, inform Stark of where I am, I got a feeling that he will want to talk."

"Will do sir."

Sitting down by the windows Loki let himself relax and waited.


	2. Of suits and plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely blown away by the response to this story, thank you all so very much. 
> 
> I hope I will be able to live up to all of your expectations. 
> 
> But for now, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

"You have a mister Ikol Laufeyjson currently settling in one of your spare bedrooms." Came the always welcomed voice of Jarvis, or well, mostly welcomed. 

"Oh, well then... I guess I should welcome my newest housemate." Tony new he shouldn't, it really was a bad idea, but Pepper had left an hour ago, and he had never been known to make good decisions.

Bounding up the stairs he nearly sprinted down the hallway to Ikol's room. 

Pausing just outside the door he took a couple of seconds to just think. What the hell was he doing? He was currently acting like some lovesick teenager with their first crush, and he really didn't do crushes. 

No, this, whatever it was, was just some weird fascination. The short moments they had been near each other had been interesting, and the man was hot, no doubt about that. 

Yes that was probably the main thing, the man was really, unfairly hot. Coupled with the intelligence he saw in those eyes, it was like he was made to catch Tony's interest. So the best thing he could do was probably expose himself, in a not naked way, and hopefully, he would lose interest. 

"Sir you have been standing outside the door for 10 minutes."

"Right, thanks Jarvs for reminding me how pathetic I can be." Tony snarked and placed his hand on the doorknob. 

"I aim to please." 

Shaking his head at his AI's attitude he opened the door, and froze, again. 

Life wasn't fair, it really really wasn't. Ikol had no right to sit by the window and look so peaceful, with the lights hitting just right. How could this be fair, this whole forbidden-fruit-thing. Why did Pepper have to hire someone so hot?

Gathering himself he finally spoke. "You know it's kinda rude to move into someone's house without speaking to the owner about it." 

And wow, could eyes really be that green, even the light was working against him. 

"Hm but I had clearance, from the master of the house himself, Jarvis."

"Jarvis is not the owner of this house, I am.   
And you are very lucky that I actually really do want you to stay or I would have thrown you out." He really wouldn't have, but well, he liked to pretend he was mean sometimes.

Only that Ikol didn't seem to mind, judging from the spark in his eyes. Instead he simply stood up, with fluidity that couldn't be of this world, and approached.

"Really" and okay, that was a change in tone right there, was he being seductive? He was wasn't he? "I am only here to help, would you really throw me out for that? I was simply asked, by your dear friend, to keep an eye on you, and assist you with whatever you need." 

"Whatever I need? Like what? If I was suddenly in need of a date at some fancy gala you would join?" And he was pushing, he knew, but this game was fun, and Ikol was getting oh so close. Really he should stop, but this was the most fun he had had since the kid- Nope stopping right there, since the thing that must not be named. Yes, ignoring problems was always the best solution.

"I do look good in a dress." Tony would have to thank Ikol someday for that marvellous distraction from the bad thoughts. Speaking of thoughts, he had had something rather brilliant going on in his mind before bounding up here like a puppy. 

"You know... I might take you up in that offer someday. But now I have other needs of you." He definitely would, once he was sure Pepper wouldn't maim him that is. But even if he, for the moment at least, wasn't allowed to touch, he was allowed to look, and speak to Ikol. So, being as brilliant as he was, he had the perfect plan to get to know his new assistant. "You know, I have a little project in mind and I do think you would be a great asset."

"When do we start?"

\--------------------------------

"However fun it is to see you crash into walls, I do think you are in need of a break." And Loki did really mean it, they had been working for days. He sometimes did manage to coax Tony into a break, but as soon as he turned his back to the human he would slink back into the lab. Honestly, he was tempted to use his magic and lock Stark into a box.

"But Ikol, we are nearing a breakthrough! I mea-"

"You not crashing into a wall is not a breakthrough. You need sleep, you are only human." Loki had of course had similar binges where he also had stayed up for days, only difference was that he was a god, his body could handle it. Tony however was looking more and more tired, and he was sure that the only thing keeping him up was sheer willpower.

That and a fear of sleeping. Oh yes, he had figured it out pretty early on. Tony had been avoiding sleeping for longer periods ever since he got back. While he was sure the mortal didn't have the best sleep-schedule before, this one had to be worse. 

And honestly, Loki couldn't really believe it, but he was getting concerned. 

"I can sleep when it is done. A cup of coffee and I will be as good as new." Tony said with the most fake smile Loki had ever seen, and Loki had seen plenty of fake smiles, he was even a master at using them himself.

Well, he had had enough. If Tony Stark would not listen to him, he would have to take a leaf out of Thor's book. Standing up he approached Stark, who was in the middle of tinkering with a glove, and simply lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder. The bewildered yelp that followed would be savoured, but first, he had to get Tony into bed. 

"Ikol put me down! What do you think you are doing?! Jarvis! Dummie! Do something!" 

"Do please shut up mr Stark, I am sure both Jarvis and Dummie agree that you are in need of rest." He responded calmly while Tony kept on begging for help. 

Coming up the stairs he came face to face with Pepper, who adopted a rather marvellous open-mouthed expression.

"Ah, miss Potts, I am sorry you had to see this." He began and immediately upon hearing that Pepper was here Tony started pleading with her. Loki, ignoring him simply kept on walking to his room. "I am putting him to sleep, I will be back in a minute."

"Ikol you traitor, how dare you make me look pathetic in front of Pepper, I ought to fire you! In fact, you are fired! Ha how do you feel now?"

"Quit your whining, you can't fire me. Pepper would simply re-employ me. Now, time to sleep." And with that he opened the door before simply dropping Tony into his bed. 

"You know Ikol, if you wanted me into bed this much, you could have just asked." Stark said after having recovered from being dropped. Loki felt an answering smirk on his lips and decided to humour him a little.

"Oh believe me, I will ask someday, and it will be quite enjoyable. But for now you need to sleep, and since you don't seem to be comfortable in your own bed, you will borrow mine." 

"I won't be able to sleep just because you drop me into a bed. I will be up and running in ten minutes and you know it." Tony said with a playful expression.

"No you won't, I promise you Stark, you will not be back into that lab until you are completely rested. So relax and let yourself sleep." Loki let magic discreetly gather at his fingertips, what Tony said next however shocked him.

"You know I can't sleep... Not since I came back.." And he had never heard the genius be so quite before. Letting his face soften into a more sympathetic expression Loki said.

"You know Stark, I once had a terrible fear of the dark." Tony did look surprised at that. If it was because of what he admitted, or the fact that Loki was actually telling him a story, he did not know.

"Once, when I was younger, me and my brother, and a couple of our friends went out hunting, and when u say our friends, I really mean my brother's friends. I was, for them, just an unfortunate tag along."

And he had been. Thor always insisted that it was fine if he tagged along, and maybe it was for him. But Loki had seen the expressions Sif and the warrior three would share behind Thor's back when they heard he was tagging along. 

They might have tolerated him for Thor's sake, but they had not liked him. Honestly, Loki wasn't overly bothered by that, since he hadn't liked them either. 

"We had made camp in the middle of a forest when my brother decided that we should split up. I unfortunately ended up with two of his more... mischievous friends."

Oh he had special feelings for Fandral and Volstagg, mainly disgust and loathing. Well, one day he would be sure to get revenge on them, and he would make sure that it was good.

"So we walked of in separate directions, and eventually, me and my companions arrived at cliff. I guess you can see where this is going. They decided it would be a very funny prank to push me in that precise moment, and of course I fell down."

"You've got to be kidding me, they seriously pushed you down a cliff? Were they completely out of their mind?!" Tony exclaimed, and the anger in his voice was really touching. It had been several hundred years since the incident, and there had been many more since, but still, that someone other than Thor could get angry on his behalf was touching.

"I do not think they meant for me to fall down, truly. Stop making that face, I am not excusing what they did. Especially not since they left me there, to afraid of what my brother would do when he found out. Also, they probably thought that I would get out of there by myself."

"Are they stupid? You were a kid! And probably hurt, right?" And maybe this story wasn't the best one, since Tony seemed to get more and more worked up. "How did your brother not notice?"

"Well, they simply said that I had decided that hunting wasn't my thing and went home. Of course My brother believed them and they went home, since the weather had started to turn foul." 

Asgardian storms weren't like earth storms, yet thunder had never scared him, since he always associated it with his brother. The darkness of the night, that had scared him. 

"I was alone the whole night, they didn't think to look for me until the next day when I hadn't showed up for dinner. My companions did confess that they knew where i were, and I did get rescued. But of course the whole ordeal had traumatised me. Being left alone in the dark in a big forest can be quite an harrowing experience."

He still remembered how the cold had pressed closer along with the shadows. The wind from the storm had shaken the trees and sent the beasts scurrying for cover. And there he had sat, abandoned and shaking. His mind had been excellent with imagining the worst scenarios. What if they never found him? Or even worse, what if something else found him. 

"I wasn't allowed to sleep for a week, I woke up screaming every night. Eventually my brother noticed." He sometimes felt envy towards Thor, and a slight resentment for how easy he had it, but he was dear to him. "He slept together with me, and swore he would protect me from every monster I could imagine. Eventually I got over the fear, and I know you can too."

That was a lie, as was his fear of the dark as he had later figured out. No what he feared wasn't the dark, no it was abandonment. He had been left outside by people he didn't necessarily like, but he had trusted them. Trusted in the fact that their devotion for Thor would keep them from doing anything to drastic.

"All you are doing now is letting the fear control you, and eventually the lack of sleep will kill you. The risk of you making a mistake is getting higher with every hour, so sleep, I promise that there will be no dreams." And there would be none, his magic was crackling under his skin, already weaving pleasant dreams. 

"Fine, I'll try... But don't be disappointed when I come down the stairs." And to Loki's relief he actually crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. 

Walking out of the room on soft feet, he had barely reached the door when Tony's voice reached him.

"Those friends of you brother, did anyone find out that they pushed you?"

No they hadn't, Loki had tried to tell people, but of course they hadn't believed him. He was known to be a liar, so why should the Asgardians listen to anything he said? 

"No, I am afraid I was never my father's favourite child, and I was known for being able to spin untrue tales. But don't worry, I will make sure they pay for it. Now good night Tony, I will se you tomorrow."

He heard a short answer from Tony before he closed the door. Finally he let his magic lose, he would make sure that Tony only had pleasant dreams. 

Now with that done, he would deal with whatever Pepper was here for. It shouldn't be anything to important, or she would have called first. Or maybe, 

"Ah Ikol, I see you and Tony are getting along well." Pepper said with a soft smile as soon as he walked into the room. 

"Yes so it would seem, he is a brilliant man. Even if he isn't the best in taking care of himself." Loki said as he studied Pepper. There was something about her expression that had him unable to relax. She seemed fidgety and guilty, of what he did not know. He had been somewhat cut off from the rest of the world these last couple of days. Only keeping track of the important things, like the little excavation currently going on where Tony had escaped. 

"Well that's nothing new, but you seem to manage." She took a breath then to gather herself. "What I wanted to talk about is not something I want Tony to hear yet, Jarvis has already sworn not to tell him, and I want you to do the same."

"I will not." And seeing how she was about to start argue he continued. "I want to know what it is first, if it poses any danger to either me or to Tony I will not lie to him."

"It doesn't, well not yet at least. It's just, you know how he said that Stark industries would stop with their weapon production? Well it isn't looking good for the company at the moment, and dealing with Obediah have been... Difficult. I just have a bad feeling is all."

"Don't worry about it, I am sure he is just struggling with what is happening, he will get used to it eventually." Probably not, but this was not his problem to deal with, at least not yet. 

"I hope you are right."

"I hope so as well. Now I have a little favour to ask you." It was time that he started to put his other plans into place. Thor's coronation was closing in, and he had some surprises to set up. "I will be going away in a couple of days, some personal family matters that needs overseeing. Will you keep an eye on Tony?"

"Ikol I have been keeping an eye on Tony for several years, you don't need to worry. Just, make sure that you tell him as soon as possible..." 

He had planned on not telling Tony until the last minute. Sure that they got along well, but they had only known each other for a couple of weeks. Him leaving shouldn't have that much of an impact. Maybe he would have to revise that strategy then, even if Tony didn't seem like the person to form quick attachments.

But of course, Loki had arrived at an opportune moment, with Tony being vulnerable and in need of support. Maybe he would have to be more cautious with how he handled this.

"I thank you for your advise and will be sure to follow it. Now I think I will be using this time to catch up with the rest of the world, goodbye miss Potts" 

It was high time for Loki to begin preparing for his trip to Joutenheim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end this time.

Waking up and actually feeling well rested had Tony pretty shocked, he even had to double check with Jarvis to be sure he had slept for more than 1 hour. Which he had, in fact, he had been asleep for a solid 8 hours. Which brought up some other thoughts, what the hell had Ikol done?

He hadn't been able to sleep well ever since he had come back and he had tried both drinking, sleeping pills, and working until he was exhausted, but still the nightmares would come and he would wake up. All Ikol had done was to tell him a story and tuck him in like a child and he had been out like a light. Something wasn't right about this, in fact, the whole Ikol businesses felt weird.

Don't get him wrong now, Tony liked him, he was funny and smart, and able to keep up with even some of Tony's more spaces ideas. Plus he was hot ass hell which did immediately serve to catch his attention. But that was just it, how had Pepper stumbled upon him, and why was Ikol even agreeing to play a glorified babysitter? It didn't make sense. The man was obviously smart enough to succeed in whatever business he chose, and while being an assistant to Pepper, who currently was doing his job, was somewhat understandable. Tony could not for the life of him figure out why Ikol was acting as some sort of guardian. 

There might be some mutual attraction, but that was definitely not all. Because if it was they could have hooked up days ago and the gone their separate ways, but no, Ikol had seemed to be content with toeing the line, all the while nestling further into Tony's life. Yeah he wasn't blind, there was definitely some ulterior motives behind all this, he just had to figure out what they were and if they were harmful.

"Hey Jarv, how is that background check on our current houseguest going?" And that was another thing, he hadn't been able to find anything. There was nothing, okay well maybe something, enough to make you simply look it over and find nothing incriminating. But other than that nothing at all. It was like he had just sprung up from the ground and then gone job hunting at Stark industries.

"Well sir, as I am sure you have already noticed, there are no records of there ever being a Ikol Laufeyjson until approximately five months ago. The only thing that is related to his last name that I have been able to find comes from old Norse mythology."

"Yeah? Not important, all it means is that he probably had a thing for Norse mythology. Come on there must be something more, he obviously had a family, maybe we can find them?" Tony said as he paced, there must be something, there was always something.

"If I may inquire sir, why are you so adamant about mr Laufeyjson?" 

"Just curious." When Jarvis immediately didn't answer him he sighed and continued. "Okay so maybe that isn't the only reason, it's just... I feel like he is hiding something you know? That and he is way to perfect. And don't laugh at me Jarvis, you know what I mean. It is like he walked out of a Design-Your-Ideal-Partner magazine."

"Maybe sir, he simply wanted to start a new life for himself and he is perfectly content working alongside you. From what I have been able to decipher from my recordings he seems to be happy." There was a pays then before Jarvis continued."And you have also seemed happier. Also if you do not trust him, why allow him to work so close with you?"

"There is a difference between enjoying someone's company and trusting them. Plus I trust you, I am completely sure that as long as Ikol is in this house he will not be able to get past you with any kind of information."

"But he hasn't made a try at it, which he should have had if he wanted to steal something. Maybe he does not have any ulterior motives, not everyone wants to stab you in the back sir." An A.i shouldn't have the ability to sound like a tired mother with a kid that refused to listen. 

"But how can I know? You know as well as I do that there have been people trying to get close via pepper or Rhodey only to try and steal something. What if he is the same?" Tony said as he stopped in the middle of the room. The thought of Ikol being here only to try and infiltrate Stark industries wasn't a pleasant one. 

"Don't you think you are overanalysing it? If he wanted to steal information he has had plenty of opportunities, yet he has remained." What Jarvis said did calm him, he knew he had been right in creating the A.i. "Also, maybe it is good for you to have someone around who is not your childhood friend or a temporary bed partner, sir."

"Okay nice one Jarvis, I can see what you are hinting at. Fine I will try to not be so paranoid about new employees, are you happy now?" He said walking towards the door, and really he would. He had been enjoying Ikol's company and had found himself forgetting that they hadn't known each other for that long. Still, some part from him would probably stay suspicious until Ikol proved him wrong. 

"I am absolutely ecstatic sir. Now I do believe mr. Laufeyjson is in the kitchen, and that he wanted to see you as soon as you were awake." Well even if Tony was suspicious about Ikol Jarvis sure seemed to have taken a shine to him.

"Well, better not keep him waiting then." He muttered under his breath and made his way out of the room and down the hall. 

"Yes see that you don't sir, who knows maybe he will burn down the kitchen or over water your plants."

"Real funny... Wait, I have plants? Since when?" Well that was a surprise, but he was nearing the kitchen so it was time to get his mind back on track again.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Ikol sitting on one of the chairs, reading a newspaper of all things. Really, it wasn't fair that he fit in so well in Tony's house, it really was all to domestic.

"So... I am well rested, which means we will be going back to working with the suit." Ikol looked up from the paper and Tony saw how his eyes seemed to pick him apart, as if making sure that he wasn't lying about being well rested. 

"There is food for you on the counter, Pepper dropped it off." He was still watching him and Tony was truly relieved to be able to have an excuse to not meet his gaze. Plus he was really hungry so that was also a major factor for how he nearly sprinted to the counter and grabbed the food.

"You are unusually quiet." Tony said through a mouthful of noodles."Wait... Jarvis told me you had something you wanted to talk to me about. You're not moving are you? Switching company? Stealing my suit?"

The deadpan gaze he was met with in return was truly impressive, it kind of made Tony feel like he was stupid, which truly was something amazing in itself. Since he was a genius and all.

"Yes, I am moving to New York and I am going to start working for Hammer, dressed in your malfunctioning boots that can send me crashing headfirst into the roof. Truly, you are a master detective." Ikol said sarcastically as he returned to reading the newspaper. Apparently Tony had been judged as to stupid to partake in whatever he had wanted to say.

Fine, if he was going to be quiet then Tony would be quiet to. Truly, there was no way that he would speak first, not a chance. Nope, not gonna happen, even if he was interested. But still, no... But what if it was something important? 

"Okay fine sorry, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Yeah he truly was the epitome of self control. "It isn't anything to serious right?"

Ikol seemed to be contemplating something as he stared resolutely onto the newspaper. Tony felt a slight thread of dread snare itself around his mind, maybe it was something serious? Ikol didn't seem all to happy judging from how his eyes darkened. 

"I am going away for a couple of days." And he hadn't expected that, it didn't sound to bad really, everybody deserves a vacation right? "Some urgent family matter that needs attending too."

So that was why he was melancholy. From what little he had gleamed from Ikol's story his family hadn't seemed to be that great, with the not trusting him thing and asshole friends. Tony truly could relate, Howard hadn't exactly been a candidate for Dad-Of-The-Year.

"When will you be going?" 

"Tomorrow. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can return." He was surprised at the warmth in Ikol's tone at the mention of returning, was he maybe faking it? Maybe he wasn't going to his family, what if he was running away with some of his calculation or his blueprints. 

"Okay, sounds great. Do say hello to the family from me, in fact, maybe I can send a gift to those asshole friends of your brother. What would they say to a robot that follows them around and repeatedly plays the song Friday?" Tony could build that, seriously, it was the least they deserved. 

Ikol did seem to have cheered up a bit at that, even if he still was looking at him oddly, as if he was solving a difficult puzzle. Was he suspicious? Maybe he was noticing that he wasn't all too keen on Ikol going away. 

Tony could be relaxed when he was around, just because he knew where he was at all times. Plus noting would ever get past Jarvis in this house. But out there, probably far away, there was nothing to stop him. So sure, he trusted Ikol a bit, but not too much.

"I appreciate the concern for me, truly, it has been sometime since someone else but my brother or mother has wanted to defend me, so I thank you for that. But rest assured, I can take care of myself now." And Ikol folded the newspaper and stood up, walking towards the exit he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Shall we get started on the suit then?"

He really hopes Ikol would return, without a trail of fire after him as stark industries collapsed in the background. He really could ruin him if he wanted.

Okay he was being a tad over dramatic, he would not be ruined if the suit got leaked. It simply meant he had to make it better. But it would also mean that he had been played, and he truly hoped that Ikol wouldn't betray him. He had a feeling that that would hurt, especially since he was starting to enjoy his company. 

Well maybe he should follow the 'if you love something let it go'. Not that he loved Ikol, he only had a slight crush and a whole lot of 'I really don't want this to be a mistake' feelings. So okay, he would relax, and set Jarvis on the task to keep track of any new information coming out. Yes that would work.

"Stark if you don't hurry I am going to use one of your cars as target practice for the gloves!"

"Coming!" He shouted as he hurriedly ran out of the kitchen. There was no doubt that Ikol actually would do it, and Tony really likes his cars. 

Catching up to Ikol, who had been about to walk down the stairs he preformed an truly amazing, if he said so himself, leap that would have probably had him falling down the stair. If he hadn't been yanked back by the back of his shirt that is.

"Your stupidity and lack of self preservation never ceases to amaze me." Was voiced as Ikol pulled him back and righted him. Maybe Tony should do like Lilo and have an drawing of Ikol where he filled in if he was good or bad. 

"Thanks, really, this is kind of the second time you saved my life. If we are counting the go to sleep incident, which I am guessing you are?" And woah, they were super close, as in just a centimetre closer and they would be kissing close. 

It wasn't really Tony's fault that his gaze traveled down to Ikol's lips, like how was he supposed to resist? Since they were so close and in perfect line of sight and all. 

"Maybe we should get going mr. Stark?"

\------------------------------

Tony had been acting differently these last couple of days leading up to Loki going away. Sure he still joked around and let him help with the suit, but his eyes were different. He had the look of someone waiting for the other shoe to drop, a look Loki knew all to well. 

It was obvious that whatever had brought up Starks more distrustful expression had something to do with the fact that he was leaving, very soon too. And speaking of Stark, he had been sneaking glances in Loki's direction now for the past few minutes. 

"So these urgent family business that you have to attend, do they have anything to do with you changing your name?" 

"A boulder rolling down a hill has more subtlety than you." Loki sighed as he continued to study the arm Tony had built. Stark was lucky that his inventions was there to act as proof that he really was a genius. "But yes, and no. The reason for me changing my name has to do with my adoptive family, this matter has to do with my birth family." The most believable lies were often those with a bit of truth mixed in.

"Wait, you're adopted?"

"Yes, it's something I recently found out. Made family dinners very awkward." Finding out he was adopted, and an adopted frost giant at that, had been crushing. To find out that he had been tricked, had been lied to through his whole life, wasn't pleasant.

And to think, that if it hadn't been for Thor's stupid dare, he would probably never have found out. 

"My adoptive father and I had falling out, and I decided that I needed to get away, so I changed my identity." More or less true, but judging by the sympathy in Tony's eyes he had scored himself a couple of bonus points. He had not missed how Stark's eyes had darkened when Loki spoke of fighting with his father, it seemed that he wasn't the only one that did not get along with his father.

"Yeah I can understand the 'wanting to cut yourself off from bad family' feeling, no really I can." it was completed with air-quotes and all. "So are you going to see you birth family now then?"

Not that he intended to waltz into Joutenheim and reveal himself to be laufey's lost son and demand a throne, no he couldn't care less about that forsaken planet. What he did want however, was the casket, and to get that he needed to know what kind of safety measures his fath- Odin had put in place. 

"Yes, although I do not expect it to be a happy reunion."

"I will have the liquor up and waiting for you then." There was a pause after that whee Tony seemed to be contemplating what to say. "You are geting back right? Or can I finally remake your room?"

Oh he was doubting? How typical to try and hide it behind a joke. Well if he was worried that Loki would take whatever he knew and bolt, he would simply have to prove him wrong. 

"If I come back and find that you have remade my room I am taking your bed hostage until you return it to it's original state." Tony did not seem to relax at his worded promise. Well he would have to change that. For what Loki had planned, he needed his trust.

"Now I really must be going, you should expect me back in a couple of days." He said and walked towards the door. He heard a quiet bye behind him and figured that Tony would not be following him then. 

Walking out the door he let his magic flow out and search for the nearest passage. He could create one himself put it would take far less energy to simply use an already existing one. There was a chance that he would need the energy later.

He had nearly reached the end of the driveway when he heard the door opening, followed by the sound of running. Turning slightly he saw an out of breath Tony skid to a stop in front of him. 

"Ah sorry, I was kind of rude back there, especially considering how much you have helped me out with the suit and all. Well anyway, I just wanted to say.. Man this is hard, okay give me a moment here."

Well this was amusing. Tilting his head he smiled slightly as he saw Stark trying to compose himself, this sure seemed to be something big. 

"Well, I am just gonna say it. Okay, here I go, saying it." There was a deep breath before he continued. "I don't exactly trust easily, like seriously, I don't. Every close working person to me is either a robot or someone from my childhood. And I have to be honest with you Ikol, I don't trust you. Nothing personal, or maybe a bit, but I don't know anything about you and we have only known each other for like a couple of weeks."

Well Loki had suspected that, he would actually have been disappointed if Tony had trusted him already. 

"Also I do really enjoy your company and I hope that you will come back, but a part of me still doubt you will. Also if you even think of leaking anything Jarvis will stop you and then I will kick your ass."

"Are you threatening me?" Well this got more and more amusing by the second. 

"Yes? Well kind of? But that is not what I wanted to get across. I seriously suck at this. I just... I really kind of like you, you are smart and fun to be around and I do seriously hope you return. In fact, please return." 

Well that had been slightly amusing and insightful. It seemed that Loki wasn't the only one with trust issues. Well rest assured, he would return, and maybe when he did, it was time to reveal some truths. The sooner the better, he would rather Stark found out from him than from someone else. 

"You do not need to worry, I will return. I promise." Bending down a little he placed a light kiss on Tony's cheek before turning around and walking away. He didn't need to turn around to see if Stark was chocked, the silence was all the answer he needed. 

Well now that that was done with, it seemed that he had finally located a path. Making sure no one was near he split the air before him and took a step into the darkness. The massive form of Ygdarssil revealed itself before him. 

Well time to find the right path then. At times like these, he really did miss travelling by the Bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this chapter really was a difficult one to get out. But I do think I am rather satisfied with how it turned out. 
> 
> And finally, there will be time for some magic and action in the next chapter, can't wait to write Loki kicking ass with his magic. 
> 
> I seriously do hope you don't get to confused by how Tony feel? I just kinda feel that he certainly enjoys Loki's company but he doesn't necessarily trust him that much? 
> 
> Agh anyway I hope you enjoyed it :D


	4. Of gods and monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it finally is, hope you enjoy it!

To travel the path's of Ygdrassil had never been easy. The winding branches of the world tree were prone to bend, and among the leaves lost creatures that had wandered astray in wait. That Odin had willingly let himself hang among it's branches for nine days was commendable. 

Stepping on a wily branch Loki glanced down into the nothingness beneath him. Ginungagap, where there was no dark but no light, no sound yet still not quiet, only the endless stretch of nothing. He had always found himself drawn to the abyss, to the knowledge Odin had managed to glean from it. Would he gain the same powers if he made a similar thing? Or would he learn something new. The thought to try was tempting, since it could give him access to information about what was to come.

But he would have to make a deal with Mimir, and that floating head had never been a fan of him. He doubted that even if he agreed to hang for a year that the head would even give him a glimpse of the wisdom within the fountain. No he had other ways to find out what lay ahead, Mimir and his fountain weren't the only ones with the knowledge of the future. 

Tearing his gaze away from the abyss Loki refocused on his climb to joutenheim. As he drew nearer the branches started to frost over slightly. The world of the giants were not only made up of the icy plains where the frost giants had their home, but the deep cold still found a way to creep up Ygdrassil. It was of course nothing like the cold of Nifelheim, the chill from that world had made even Loki shiver.

At the end of a branch a swirling orb in the shape of the planet was lazily spinning around. It reminded him of some of Stark's holograms, which brought on a slight feeling of loneliness. He actually did miss the eccentric billionaire, he was an interesting, for a mortal. Maybe one day, if everything worked out, Loki would be able to show him the world tree. But that was thoughts for another time.

Reaching out a hand he gave a slight magical tap to the top of the orb and a rift opened in front of him. An icy wind hit him and he could see wide planes of ice stretch out before him. It wasn't the most inviting scenery, Loki much preferred Asgard's winters. Where the snow would cover the golden city and give it a soft glow in the moonlight, and where icicles would sparkle like diamonds. Not this dark and hostile landscape, full of nothing but monsters. 

But he was here on a mission, this was not the time for reminiscence, Asgard's soft winters were behind him, only the dark and monsters were left. 

With a determined step he walked out onto the deep blue ice. The rift immediately closed behind him and he was left to the wind and snow. 

Trudging over the ice he took the time to study his surroundings. Maybe he should be a bit grateful to Odin after all, the very thought of having to spend a couple of hours, let alone a lifetime on this forsaken planet made his magic bristle. He really did not belong here, no matter who's blood was flowing through his veins. 

This realm full of the very monsters that they taught him to fear and loath. Child snatchers, pillagers and vicious beast with nothing on their mind but to shed blood and kill. A vicious race for an equally as vicious planet.

And it was from here his roots stemmed, the faith's were truly quite cruel to him.

He had always known he was different from those arrogant fools, how they judged people and their use in how good of a fighter they were. No they were in some regards not that much different from giants, a bit less aggressive perhaps. 

Those fools residing in the golden city, no he much preferred the Midgardians. Sure, they were a primitive race, but at least they seemed to value intelligence, and the fact that the use of cunning and deceit were a common place. In Asgard there were a few, the King one of them. But on Midgard, oh there were many, the most interesting was at the moment the man in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D.

And Tony, he had truly caught his interest. In more ways than one. Loki could admit that in the beginning he was after a place in Stark Industries because of their influence, but how could he settle for a simple front when he could have the one behind it. Stark was truly a genius, and with the way his little pet project he would soon be a powerful alley to whoever would claim him, and Loki would make sure that Tony belonged to him. 

\-----------------------------------

"Maybe you should go to a meeting Tony, get out of the house." Came Pepper's voice from somewhere above him. "Or I don't know, take one of your cars out, or go clubbing, maybe hook up with some random girl. Just please stop whatever it is your doing."

He had absolutely no idea why Pepper thought he needed to get out. He was perfectly happy where he was, which was currently face down on the floor. 

"This isn't healthy, don't you have anything to build on that thing of yours downstairs?" He could detect a note of get-yourself-together-or-so-help-me-God. "Is this about Ikol going away, because he has only been gone for a day and a half, and really, this is ridiculous." 

"I'm overanalysing and the floor has proved to be an excellent place for it. It really is quite comfortable, you should try it." He mumbled from his prone position. He couldn't really understand what all the fuss was about, he had chosen an excellent position. Right by the windows with the sun shining on him. 

"Well can you stop overanalysing and do something instead?" 

"Ikol kissed me on the cheek and promised to come back, I think that warrant some overanalysing time." Tony said and finally sat up. Judging by the twitch of Pepper's lips and the slightly numb feeling in his right cheek he probably looked a bit disheveled. "Like what am I supposed to do?"

"Do you like him?" 

Did he? Looking out the window Tony took the time to study the ocean. It really was a wonderful view. The way the sun made the sea glitter as it shined down on it. There was a boat lazily bobbing along with the waves, maybe he should get a boat? He could bring Pepper and Rhodey out for a ride, maybe even Ikol of he returned. 

"I think I do. I mean he is good looking, but also smart and funny." He paused then before continuing, and once he started there was no stopping him. "And I like the way he smiles, the real smiles. Where his eyes light up and he just... relaxes you know? He always seems to be so in control all the time, like he is suspicious about everything around him, it's nice too see him unguarded."

He really wished he could stop, but the dam had broken. He watched how Peppers expression changed from bewildered to thoughtful the more he spoke about Ikol. 

"I got it bad don't I?" Tony felt the need to lay facedown on the floor resurface as Pepper's expression remained. 

He watched as she brought out her phone to make a call. Confusion rose within him then, this wasn't exactly the right moment to book a meeting. Seriously, he had just opened his heart and laid himself bare before her, he was in serious need of emotional support, like right now. 

Well Pepper had obviously seen his distress as she took mercy on him and said. 

"I'm calling Rhodey." 

\-----------------------------------

"What is your business here Asgardian?" Came the monotone voice of a frost giant blocking his path. He was at least twice as big as Thor, and his red eyes showed nothing but disgust as he regarded Loki. 

"I have a proposition for your King, and I would think it is in your interest too let me through." Really he hoped the dull creature would simply step aside and lead him to Laufey, but judging by the way those eyes narrowed, he doubted it. 

He felt his skin bristle as the giant bent down to accentuate his size. Keeping his face neutral, even as he was shown a pair of sharp teeth, in a parody of a smile, he stared into those red eyes. The disgusting colour, like that of fresh blood spilled, and the knowledge that he himself had them nearly made him avert his gaze. But he could not afford to show weakness here. 

"Run back home little god, and we will-" Loki didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. With cruel efficiency he brought the giant down with a harsh kick to the knee, fuelled by magic. There was a vicious crack as the creature went down and he wasted no time in conjuring a blade and placing it at the giants neck. 

"I do not think you understood what I said, I demand an audience with your King." And pressing the blade closer to it's neck, drawing blood, he continued. "And it would be in your best interest to bring me to him."

He could see defiance in those eyes, and really, the giant shouldn't test him. He had no problem in killing it. As if sensing this it averted his eyes and have a slight nod. Loki removed his blade and allowed the creature to struggle to his feet. 

"Come along then little god." It growled between it's teeth. He could hear it mutter under his breath, from what he could make out it seemed to be a wish for Laufey to kill him. It surely would be disappointed then, since what he had to offer would make him to invaluable to kill.

As they walked closer to a mountain of ice he could feel eyes on him. They were regarding him from the shadows, drawing closer with every step he took. 

Eventually one of them seemed to grow restless with the endless staring, and stepped out to stop them. It's voice wasn't as deep and echoing as his guide, it reminded him more of the clean sound of stone striking stone. 

"Helblindi, why are you bringing an Asgardian too the city!" The outrage in the voice was kind of amusing. That coupled with the fact that apparently that pile of ice was a city had Loki's lips splitting open in a wide smirk. 

"He has demanded an audience with the King, and I am going to bring him there." 

"I will not allow it, you are not allowed to bring one of those things into the castle. I do not care if you are Laufey's heir Helblindi, that thing stays out." And with that the giant stepped past to grab Loki. 

He blamed the fact that he just found out that he apparently had a brother, related by blood this time, on his sudden loss of control. He had been a bit to caught up in his own mind from the revelation and when he noticed the giant moving in he reacted instinctively. 

There was a terrible scream as green flames rose up around it. He watched as it tries to put out the fire, but when Helblindi moved to help, Loki stopped him. 

"It is my use, the fire will not die until it has consumed him, and if you try to stop it, it will consume you as well." It really was a cruel magic, and one which was forbidden. It was blakkr seiðr, a cruel and dangerous branch of magic, one that was shunned even by those practicing magic. 

If anyone in Asgard was found to be practicing it, they were sentenced to a quick death. Which is why Loki had kept this a secret, even from Frigga. Even he, a prince of Asgard, well, former prince, wouldn't have been safe if they found out. 

"It is hel fire, summoned from the realm of Nifelheim. It is ever burning until it is banished once again." Loki spoke softly as he watched the frost giant be reduced to ashes. When there was only a burning pile left he quickly swept his hand over it to extinguish the flames. Turning to face Helblindi he smiled. "Shall we continue?"

"Who are you seiðrmann? That was dark magic, from long forgotten times. The knowledge of that spell should have been lost in Ginungagap long ago. How did you find it?" The fear in the giants voice had his smile stretching to something more malevolent. 

"You will find out as soon as you take me to your King." He said he stepped past the still frost giant. "Now come along, or do I have to escort myself?"

\----------------------------------

"Do you think he is alright?"

"Okay that's it, I am sorry for what you are about too see Pepper." Rhodey said and then proceeded to try and choke Tony with a pillow. Flailing dramatically he somehow managed to dislodge his friend, and in the process sent them both flying of the couch. 

Landing on the floor they both groaned in pain as Pepper rolled her eyes at their antics. 

"Pepper call the police, the government is trying too assassinate me!" Tony yelled as he sprung up from the floor only too hide behind her. He was a bit offended that she rolled her eyes at him, couldn't she see the danger he was in?

"The government wouldn't have to assassinate you if you stopped pining over your assistant." 

"Not my fault that my assistant is hot, and currently not around." Tony snarked from his safe place behind Pepper. "Besides, after that time with the girl from Florens you owe me one." 

"Oh god no don't remind me, he is right Rhodes, this is not even half as bad." Pepper said with humour in her voice. "You were crying in Tony's bathtub for days after we left."

"Yeah, and how you would start sniffing whenever something regarding Italy was on. Or when we ordered pizza, or when we had pasta." He said while smirking. Rhodey sighed dramatically as he fell back into the couch. 

"Hey stop ganging up on me! We were here for Tony not me!" 

"Oh I am feeling much better, thank you for your noble sacrifice of your pride." Tony said and he actually meant it. They hadn't been able to be together all three in such a long time, he had missed this. 

\-----------------------------------

"King Laufey, we have someone who demands an audience with you." Helblindi's voice echoed in the large room made of ice. Loki had to admit that it was more impressive up close. From far away it had looked like a simple mountain, but as they had drawn closer he had been able to see it more clearly.

It was made wholly of ice, with layers covering each other and twisting around each other to from spires, balconies and huge windows. There were shapes in the ice, of battles and beast native to joutenheim. Truly he had been shocked to find something so... Beautiful in this realm. Perhaps he had been to quick to judge. 

"An Asgardian... Throw him to the frost wolves, I will not suffer his company."

On the other hand, maybe he hadn't.

Stepping past Helblindi he met Laufey's eyes with his own. He could hear the sound of ice cracking as those who had seen his demonstration of power took a step forward. He had to give his real father some credit, apparently he was quick to notice his subjects unease.

"I am Loki, you may have heard of me." His trickery was quite well known in the nine realms. "And I have a proposition to you, regarding the Casket of Ancient Winters currently residing in Asgard." 

The response was immediate, Laufey was off his throne in seconds. The King quickly approached, an ice blade forming as he regarded Loki. Feeling the cold press of the sharp ice against his neck he stood his ground.

"I know you and your realm is in great need of it, and I find myself in need of something as well." He moved his gaze from Laufey to the ice. Would he also be able to form such a blade in his natural form? "I can not allow my brother to become king, and for that I need to prove to Odin that he is unworthy. Hence where I come to you, since nothing can enrage my brother more than the thought of frost giants in Asgard." 

More or less true. He did need to keep his Thor of the throne, that oaf was still to hotheaded. But he also wanted to see how fast the vaults defences acted, mainly the destroyer itself. But if he could bring frost giants there, then he would definitely be able to sneak in and out. 

"Why should I trust you? You are known for your deceit and selfishness. Yes we have heard of you, trickster." 

"A trickster I might be, but can you really afford to throw away this chance?" He cast a meaningful glance around the room. "Your realm is falling apart, and soon your relatives in the south will come knocking. Do you still have the power to resist them? To fight against Loke of Utgård and his trickery?" 

The sheer anger in Laufey's eyes were answer enough. Still he pressed on.

"This is the only chance you will get to regain what was once yours." Loki said and pressed closer to the blade with a wide grin. He could feel blood seeping down his neck as the ice cut him. "I will open a path to you, on Thor Odinssons coronation day. The rest is up to you. This is my bargain to you."

"We could always imprison you and trade you for the casket. Odin would surely like his wayward son ba-"

He laughed then. The sound echoed around the hall and he saw Helblindi and Laufey share a worried glance. Collecting himself he said. 

"No Odin will not trade it for me. I am no longer a son of Asgard, I am cast out. Now I am simply Loki." He backed away from the blade then before turning around to walk out of the castle. He would open a portal, then the rest was up to Laufey. 

Before he reached the end of a hall the King had seemed to have dragged himself out of his stupor. Laufey's voice reached him and he stopped in his track. 

"Why are you doing this? To what purpose does your scheming serve?"

Looking over his shoulder he smiled the widest he could. He saw how Laufey tensed, and seeing their king's poster, his subjects closed in. 

Letting fire spring forth on his hands he said.

"I am the God of chaos, what need do I have of purpose?" 

And with that he opened a rift and stepped out to Ygdrassil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that took time. Between work and heated discussions with myself wether to add Norse mythology or not I am now quite happy with the chapter. 
> 
> I truly do enjoy Norse mythology, and the Loki, or Loke as I knew him from my childhood, has always been a favourite. 
> 
> I wanted this Loki to be a cross between the marvel one and the god of Norse mythology and I do hope I succeeded. 
> 
> P.s I am going to try and update as often as possible, but it all depends on how much work I have and if inspiration strikes or not :D
> 
> P.p.s here are some explanations for some of the words 
> 
> Ygdrassil - The world tree, it actually has it's roots in Midgard, joutenheim, Asgard and Nifelheim. However I have chosen to have both Asgard and Joutenheim at branches, Nifelheim will still have the roots. 
> 
> Ginungagap - This always fascinated me as a kid, and the description I used for it is one that has stayed with me since I was a child. You can imagine a child's brain trying to wrap around the idea of nothingness. 
> 
> Mimir - he is a Giants head residing in the well of wisdom at one of Ygdrassil's roots. He is also the one to allow Odin to drink from the well in exchange of an eye, and the hanging by a noose part. 
> 
> Seidr - is magic, and seidrmann is simply a sorcerer. Blakkr means dark, so blakkrseidr is simply dark magic, or black magic. 
> 
> Utgårds(Utgard) Loke - Is a giant who rules the moving castle of Utgård. In one story he sets Loki, Thor and two children traveling with them, up for a series of tests. One which requires Thor to lift a giant cat, that is actually Jormungandr in disguise.


	5. At death's door

Loki was at an impasse. On one hand, the path to Asgard was currently only a few meters from him. On the other he really ought to return to Midgard soon, unless he wanted Tony to issue a worldwide search for him. 

But he had not been home for a while and the visit to the frost Giants had left him shaken. He had managed to hide it well, but as soon as he had stepped through the rift his mask had cracked. He had had to support himself on a branch as disbelieving laughter had rose form him. There had been so many things that could have gone wrong, and still could if he was honest with himself. 

Laufey only needed to tell Odin of where his wayward son was planning and it would be ruined. Of course, he did doubt that the King's greed would allow for him to throw this chance away. Not that they would ever get their hands on the casket, not if Loki had any say in it. 

Walking closer to the golden orb representing Asgard, he reached out a hand. It hovered above the golden city, showing how truly unsure he was. 

He missed Asgard, he missed Frigga and Thor, his books, and his room. It had been his home for such a long time, and now he couldn't return to it, not after what he had done. He doubted either Thor or Frigga would ever be able to forgive him. He still remembered the rage in Odin's eyes as he had stood before Loki, covered in blood and with Seidr spinning uncontrollably around him. He must have looked like a wild beast then, or like one of those monsters to which he belonged.

He had fled, faster than Odin had seemed to have been anticipating. He had let the force of the Seidr he had unleashed consume him, and before he knew it he had been tumbling through the paths of Yggdrassil. He had managed to grab onto one of the branches, halting his descent into Ginungagap.

"Is it really wise to be so lost in your twisting mind at a place like this?" 

He startled at the voice and retracted his hand. He recognised it, even though it had been a long time since he last heard it. As clear as a bell, yet as fragile as a dead leaf. The voice matched it's owner. Fair as any maiden on one half, with black luscious locks and a startling green eye, in a very familiar shade. 

But the beauty on that half was overshadowed by what was on the other. The hair was ashen and thin, and the eye a milky white. The skin was wrinkled and pale, a sickly pale, a shade only something that was dead could achieve. 

Before him was the Queen of the dead, Hela. 

"What are you doing so far from your realm? It is not often you venture out of your domain." Loki said with a guarded tone. She was obviously here to see him, but it was unusual for her to seek him out herself. 

"I have need of your help father. There is a shadow approaching, one obsessed with the idea of death." She paused then, to give him time to let what she said sink in. "There has been a gradually heightening stream of souls recently, and they have all been carrying the same message." 

There was only one who Loki could think of that could be behind this. But that did not bode well for the future of the nine realms. Especially not if he were aiming to disturb the current balance. Sending souls to Nigelheim before their time was not good. It meant more materials for Nagelfari, which was not meant to sail until Ragnarok. 

"They tell me of a mad Titan, he sends his regards and a vow that he will arrange for the ultimate show of affection."

Ragnarok, wouldn't that be a wonderful gift to death? The perfect end, where everything was failed to be destroyed. 

Well he could see why Hela would chose to find him. But there was still a bit of a problem, Loki would not be able to defeat Thanos, especially if he had the infinity stones. Not by himself at least.

"You want me to deal with him then? You know as well as I do that that is a suicide mission. You know I love you dearly, but I am not interested in dying." He wasn't really, it sounded as a gruesome affair really. Especially since his death would probably have to come from someone, or something, killing him. So really, he rather pass up in that experience.

"If you deal with this inconvenience for me, I will offer you a deal." 

Well she knew how to get him interested. A deal from the queen of hel herself, that was not something you threw away lightly. 

"And what would this deal of yours offer that I would want?" 

"If you ever were to die, I will make sure that your soul is returned to the land of the living, for as long as you would want it." Hela said and looked at him, there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, and Loki found himself smiling.

"Oh? It seems the Fates have changed then." He said as he took out a knife, an oath sealed by blood were not to be broken, and not to be made lightly. But since he had already tried to make this deal before, only for the Norns to stop him, he would not see it broken."How did you manage to persuade them then?"

"Ygdrassil is dying, you have already noticed that of course." And he had, the tree was shaking and some of the branches were growing weak, and they bowed under the weight of their years."Thanos is pushing for the end, and Nidhogg has responded by an increase in gnawing. The Norns can't heal the damage fast enough, and so it is dying. I offered that you would stop this, for a price of course."

"Well you are my daughter, and I thank thee." He said as he cut his palm. He handed the knife to Hela, who did the same with her healthy hand. When the blood had started flooding they shook, and in so they sealed the oath with blood. 

"I pledge to you that I will rid this world of Thanos the mad Titan."

"And I pledge in return, that as long as you wish it I will return you soul to the land of the living, should it ever happen to find itself in my realm."

"An oath sprung from blood-"  
"-And sealed in blood." 

"May not be broken, or whoever breaks it will be cursed." They said together, and a soft red glow enveloped their hands as it was sealed. 

Releasing each other's hands Loki instead drew her into and embrace. She was stiff for a few seconds before she relaxed and reciprocated it. "Be safe my darling child, and I promise you that I will rid you of this unwanted suitor." 

"You as well father, and be reassured that I will keep you away from the afterlife." 

They let go of each other and backed away. Loki once again found his gaze traveling to the golden orb. He missed the look of sympathy that crossed his daughters face, but he didn't miss the bony hand on his shoulder. Hela always avoided using the dead part of her side, and would usually cover it up. But not with him, with him she did not have to hide.

"Your place is not on Asgard anymore. Return to the mortals, the Asgardians are not worthy of your time." 

"If you say so... Well I guess it is for the best, who knows what troubles Tony Stark has put himself in." Loki have a small smile as he thought of Stark, yes it was time that he returned. "Goodbye then, don't take this personally, but I hope I do not see you soon."

"Likewise father, I dread the day when I will have to wrestle your soul back onto earth, it's wild enough inside a body." 

"Take care then." And with one last hug he began the climb down to Midgard, leaving the glowing gold of Asgard behind. 

\-------------------------------------

"Mr.Stark, Obediah Stane is currently upstairs, with miss Pepper Potts, and he is playing melancholy tunes on the piano." 

Tony looked up from the chest piece of the suit that he was currently trying to complete. "Again? Didn't we throw out that piano after the last time? Tell him I'm very busy and can't meet him right now. Also, I am sure Pepper can handle him."

"He also brought Pizza."

"On second thought, I'm coming up." He said and practically threw away his tools. He practically sprinted up the stairs, only to stop himself halfway up. He couldn't look completely out of breath after all. 

Before he even reached the living room he was met with the sound of sad piano music, Jarvis hadn't been joking, it sounded really depressing. 

Sashaying up to the table and grabbing a slice of pizza he gave Pepper a small smile.

Turning his attention to Obediah he spoke, masking his exasperation well. "What did I miss?" Obediah didn't answer, he just kept on playing the piano. "Okay, first of all, rude. Secondly, Jarvis make a note, we are throwing out the piano."

He heard a fond mutter of his name from Pepper, and an acknowledgment from Jarvis. Which was followed by a blissful lack of sad music. 

"The company is in shambles, thanks to your little press stunt." Obediah said, voice laced with bitterness."If it continues like this we will perish." 

"I think you are exaggerating, it is not that-"

"It is. We need to go back to making weapons. The rest of the world is laughing at us, and why shouldn't they? We were the leading company in weapon manufacturing and you quit? Just like that? Do you know how many people we have had to fire?What were you thinking boy?" Obediah's voice had gradually gotten louder until he was finally shouting. 

There was a tense silence that followed. Tony had never seen Obediah this worked up before, his face was red, nostrils flared, he half expected him to start showing his teeth, like some sort of rabid dog. 

Well... If he wanted a shouting match, then Tony would give him one.

"What I was thinking?! I will tell you what I was thinking. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I had created. On top of that they were killed because of me, because they wanted me to build a missile for them. I am known as the merchant of death, and I have been ignoring it for too long, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY MORE MASSMURDERS!" 

They were both breathing heavy now. Tony saw Obediah clench his fists, and he felt himself move forward. "You can take your weapon factory and your guilt tripping and shove it up your a-"  
They were however interrupted by a loud bang. All three people in the room froze, then gradually turned their heads towards the origin of sound. 

Striding into the room was no one else but Ikol. Completely forgetting that he had almost comes to blows with a childhood family friend, Tony spun around and strode over to his assistant. "Ikol! You're back! You can't believe how glad I am to see you, and what an amazing timing you have, like really-" Babbling to diffuse tense situations always worked. 

"Be quiet Stark, I have not the patience to keep up with your mouth right now." That immediately shut Tony up, and actually made him take in Ikol's appearance. He looked completely exhausted, the bags under his eyes were so dark that it looked as if someone had punched him. His face was gaunt and really, he should eat the rest of Tony's pizza, like right now. 

"Let's go down to your workshop Stark, I am in need of a distraction." 

"Yeah, right, we're going. Let me just grab the pizza! Pepper, nice to see you, we will continue this tomorrow. Obediah..." And really Tony wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore."Don't let the door hit you on the way out, or so since I am rather fed up with you at this moment." 

He grabbed hold of Ikol with one hand and used the other to hold the pizza. They had barely taken three steps before Stane's voice reached them. 

"Don't you run away! Do you think I am finished with you?"

Tony turned to answer, but before he even had time to open his mouth Ikol had spun around and was closing in on Stane. He was struck by the sudden feeling of danger, as if he was in the same room as some giant predator. 

"You will keep your mouth shut and seize this ridiculous lamenting, I do not care what you think of the company changing and neither does Stark. If you are having such a hard time conforming to the new directive then perhaps you should simply quit." 

He wondered if Ikol was done, but when he saw Obediah open his mouth to answer it only seemed to edge him on. Those green eyes were practically spitting fire, and really Tony was kind of great full to not be on the relieving end. 

"In fact, perhaps you should tell Stark about your little side venture? Or about that town? Or maybe your outside contacts?" Whatever Ikol was talking about was something Obediah didn't want anyone to know about, judging by how pale he was.

Tony and Pepper exchanged confused gazes as the tension in the room rose. This needed some further investigation, but perhaps when Ikol wasn't on a warpath. 

"Now I do believe you have overstayed your welcome, please leave." Well that was surprisingly pleasant. "Before I throw you out." Never mind. 

Obediah seemed to be completely stunned. His mouth was still slightly open from when he had tried to say something. Really, it was kind of funny, if you ignored that Ikol had mentioned something that probably needed further investigation.

Tony did feel a slight inclination to stop Ikol as he saw him bend slightly forward, as if he was preparing to take a leap at Stane. It was one thing for Tony to get into a fistfight, another one for his assistant. Thankfully Obediah seemed to sense the threat as he quickly excused himself, and practically sprinted out of the house. 

"Well... That was, interesting? I think I'm gonna go to..." And off went Peppr. Now it was only Tony and the currently very angry Ikol. 

"Eh... Are you okay? Maybe we should eat pizza.. In fact, I will order another one. You look like you haven't eaten in a month, which is kind of impressing, since it's been like two weeks. But yeah, I am going, ordering pizza, as I said, like right now. Good to have you back Ikol."

"My name is not Ikol."

And alright, stop. There was no way Tony was leaving right now. What the fuck did he mean?"I beg you pardon?"

"I said, my name is not Ikol, there has never been a human named Ikol. In fact, I am not even human."

What. 

"I am Loki, of Asgard..."

The.

"And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Fuck.


	6. Long Days

"Did you hit your head on the way in? Did they drive you mad? Should I call someone? I knew you shouldn't have met your family." Tony was rambling, like full on, non-stop, word spewing. Because A. Ikol apparently thought himself to be not human, and B. That would be kind of not possible since Ikol looked very much human, and neither Tony or Jarvis had detected anything unusual. 

"Would you stop that inane prattling you currently got going? If you would be quiet for a minute and allow me to explain-"

"No can do Ikol, I am ordering you an appointment." Tony said while fishing up his Starkphone from his pocket. "Does Friday sound good to you? Or how about first thing tomorrow morning? The sooner the better and all that." 

He was mumbling mostly to himself now while going through his contacts. Pepper had given him a number a couple of weeks back, it should be here somewhere. If it was good enough for someone having been kidnapped and tortured, it was good enough for a Nordic god complex. 

Tony had just found the number, and was about to make the call, when a green mist enveloped his phone. Staring at it a bit dumbfounded, he slowly looked over to where Ikol was standing, and okay, maybe there was something in what his assistant was saying, since he was pretty sure that human hands didn't glow green. 

"Put your phone down and listen before I banish it to another dimension." And ok, Ikol sounded pretty serious, and right, he had been about to rip Stane a new one like five minutes ago. Maybe he should do what he said, and tell Jarvis to have the police ready or something. Just in case his assistant had gone off the deep end.

"Okay, putting it away, this is me, putting my phone away and sitting down on the couch." Really the eye roll wasn't necessary, but at least the green glow disappeared. "So Ikol, or Loki from ass-whatever, what are you? And how did you make your hands glow, really I wanna know, can I make my hands glow to?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you..." Ikol said and made a sweeping motion with his hand. Tony went to ask him why, only for no sound to come out. Okay that was kinda cool, and a bit offensive, he did not talk that much. "Ah, blessed silence. Now where was I..."

Ikol sure acted all confident, but there was a slight crack in his mask, flickering eyes and wringing hands. Tony didn't know if it had to do with whatever had his assistant looking like he fell through a dumpster, and then decided to not sleep, or if he simply knew him a bit to much. Probably the first, since he obviously didn't know Ikol, he had missed the whole whatever he was about to explain thing. 

"As I said, my name is not Ikol, it is Loki. I come from a world far from yours, and with very different customs and technology. I was banished here, after a slight... Mishap... Involving one of my brothers, well, adopted brothers." 

"..." This was really unfair, how was he expecting Tony to respond if he couldn't talk? Should he dig up his old skills of charade, he was pretty sure he would be able to pantomime a 'what the fuck'. 

"If you promise to not talk nonstop, I will remove the spell." The eager nodding and eccentric hand waving should be answer enough. "And please stop flailing around, or I'll bind your arms as well." 

"Do I need to kink shame you?" Which was of course followed by wiggling brows, and maybe Tony should not bait the apparently magic alien."But you know, I am gonna need a lot more evidence, and a lot more explaining than just 'I ran away from home and ended up here', okay?" 

"Why should I cater to your need for knowledge? I am a god, and a prince, you have no reason to give you more than what I already have!" Iko-Loki sure was hot, and the slightest bit terrifying when he was getting angry. But his argument was a bit flawed, Tony sure had something on him, like this whole conversation recorded. Besides, he had never really had a working sense for danger. 

"That's good and all, but why would you tell me you are an alien... God was it?and like really? A god? And you are here on sightseeing or whatever, and then what? You expect me to just roll with it? Like yeah, I have countless beings for other worlds coming to my house and drinking my orange juice. Tony Stark's intergalactic inn, we cater to everything, from humans to gods." 

Tony was going to die, wasn't he? Loki's eyes were nearly blazing, and yeah, the floor was shaking, and there went the light's to. He should probably try to placate Loki before his house went crashing into the ocean. The best way to diffuse tension was by doing something surprising and distracting. 

So, being the master of impulse decision making he was, he simply proceeded to throw himself at Loki, who indeed did look very surprised, and then quickly kissed him senseless. 

Not only did the house stop shaking, but Tony finally got to do what he had been wanting to do since the moment he saw him, kiss him, and grope him a bit of course. This truly was a genius move, like 10/10 would recommend. 

Or well that was until Loki regained his senses and Tony went flying into the couch. Sitting from his sprawled out position he regarded the God in front of him. He looked haggard and completely bewildered, like he couldn't make heads or tails of the direction this was going. 

"You are one of the most confusing being I have ever met Anthony Stark, and I have met many in my years." Loki took a deep breath, and when he let it out he looked more collected. "I can... Understand that you have questions, and I am willing to answer them, or at least some of them." 

"Well that sounds great, but maybe you should like, I don't know, take a shower and eat something? You look like you have been through hell, you still look good though, I just prefer you more well rested." 

He counted it as a win when he saw the slight quirk of Loki's lips. They both needed to collect themselves, and he really needed to go over all this by himself, and figure out some questions that wouldn't offend Loki.

"We will meet up in your workshop in an hour then."

Well he kind of missed the Ikol version, the one who was respectful. But he could probably learn to live with this version to. 

\-------------------------------------

"Why am I here?"

"Because the world will be in need of heroes, and you are one of the most inspiring."

\-------------------------------------

"Okay, we are all calm now right? Good. Then, this is what we now know, your name is Loki, you are and alien, and you are here because your family threw you out, correct?"

"Yes, except your forgot the fact that I am a Norse god, the god of chaos and mischief if we are to be specific." They were both sitting on the floor of Tony's workspace, a half eaten pizza between them. Loki had to agree with Anthony that a break had been needed, he felt more in control now, less frayed than when he had returned.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't exactly believe in Norse mythology, and have a hard time with not scienc-y stuff as it is, so I'm gonna stick with alien if that's okay with you." There was as light pause then as Tony chewed a piece of pizza. "Well it doesn't matter if you are okay with it or not, I will stick to alien either way."

"Very well." Studying Stark's relaxed posture and calm demeanour Loki continued. "You are impressive, for a mortal. Most would have had a hard time accepting even half of what I said, and yet here you are, eating this disgusting Midgardian food with an 'alien', as if it were an everyday occurrence." 

"Well Pepper always said I was wired differently. Besides, I know you, or a part of you at least, and I am pretty sure that if you hade wanted you would have eradicated me long ago. Plus this is my chance to talk to an alien, I would be an idiot to throw that away, and I am evidentially not an idiot." Tony said and gestured around his workshop, where the suit was currently hanging, mostly complete from what Loki could see. 

"So now, here are my questions. Why earth? Why were you banished? How does life in Asgard, did I say it right? Work? And why me?" 

"Well earth was the easiest to reach, and the safest. Also I am to well known on other realms, so earth it was. Regarding my banishment, I do not want to talk about it, but you may know that it had something to do with a magic mishap, and my youngest brother." There had been so much blood. "And while I would love nothing more than to take you on a crash course through Asgardian social life, i think I won't. I was simply a shunned prince, that is all." 

"A prince? Do you want me to bow? Wait, can I go to prison for letting you stay here?" 

"No, my father would simply say I tricked you, he would not believe that a mortal would be able to see trough my guise, no you would simply be an innocent victim of the cruel trickster God." Loki knew his voice had turned bitter at the end, but his time away from home had made things clear. "And why you? Well isn't that obvious  
Mister Stark, because you and me, we are the same." 

"And by the same you mean what? Because I think that I am pretty awesome, and it is really hard to measure up to me, and you think that you have managed?" Tony seemed intrigued, by the was he was leaning forward and by the gleam in his eyes. Loki knew Stark wanted it to be true, maybe as much as he wanted it himself.

In Asgard Loki had been alone, always and outcast. Between his magic and trickery he had had a hard time to gain trust. He had believed that it was because Thor always shine so bright, how could he possibly measure up to that? But after Balder's birth it had gotten clearer. It was not because Thor was the crown prince, because Balder was not, and yet they adored him. No the one they found fault in was Loki himself. He had realised how truly alone he was. 

But here on earth he had found others like him. Trickery and deceit were more common here, sometimes even promoted. They did not have the same sense of honour the Asgardians had, where every enemy were to be faced with their hearts on their sleeves. No here it was hidden and guarded. It had surprised him, but not as much as Tony Stark had.

To be able to worm himself into Loki's life in such a short time was impressive, and he had not gotten outraged and demand retribution for the deceit either. He was someone quite special, and Loki knew that he should hold onto him.

"You have noticed it as well I believe, judging by the way we have gotten so close. You are a genius, a billionaire, and someone completely unreachable. You have surrounded yourself with people from you childhood and yet you still feel lonely. Because they are not the same as you, they do have lives outside the company and their work, but you don't. You only have your inventions and your A.I's, otherwise your house is empty." 

"Is this going somewhere, because I would rather not have this conversation." Tony was trying to hide how uncomfortable this topic made him, but the way he was growing restless was a clear sign that this was not something he wanted said out loud. 

And for once Loki found himself sympathetic and decided to cut his monologue short. Instead of continuing he instead said.

"But I will endeavour to not keep it empty, which is why I came back. I know what it is to be abandoned." He felt the echoing sensation of rain upon his body and the sound of thunder in the distance. "And with you it does not feel so lonely." 

And that wasn't a lie. With Tony there was a chance that he could feel safe in trusting someone. It would be a relief to be able to share his thoughts and plans, especially those concerning Thanos, since Tony was a key player. He would rather that Stark was a player by choice and not by manipulations.

"I actually don't know what to say, which is new to me. Maybe -" They were interrupted by a beep from Tony's cellphone, and then by Jarvis.

"I am sorry to interrupt your bonding moment, but there is an Stark funded event happening tomorrow night, and I simply want to inform you that Obediah Stane has made sure that no invitation was sent to you." 

He and Tony locked gazes then, oh they could not stand for this, now could they. Their smiles stretched simultaneously, and Loki knew he had done right in choosing Stark. 

"Jarvis, have two suits ready for tomorrow night... Wait.. Make that one suit and a dress instead, I seem to recall Loki here saying something about looking good in a dress." 

"Hm... I am afraid that this event does not meet the requirements for me. There is a distinct lack of stolen hammers, weddings, and Giants, we will have to do it another time I'm afraid." Loki said as he walked over to the suit to inspect it with Tony at his heels, insistingly asking for more details. "Have you used it?" 

"Yes I have! It was amazing, was halfway to space, SPACE! Can you believe it? You should have been here, I mean you helped me! Or well, I did the work and you kept me company and talked with me, but it's kind of your invention too!" Tony's rambling about the suit did however stop and instead he looked at Loki suspiciously. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Of course not. Now where exactly did you fly it? And is that a dent in the wall? Are you sure you were out flying, or were you merely stuck in this room and you are to embarrassed to tell me otherwise? "

"Who do you think I am? This suit is a-" 

Tuning Tony and his flailing out, Loki found himself smiling. Life, for the moment, was quite enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a long week, and on top of that a very long day with what's happened in Stockholm. It is a bit hard to believe that I was there exactly a week ago, exactly at the time and the place where all this happened. My heart really breaks for all those peoples.   
>  I do hope they find whoever did this as soon as possible.  
> \---------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, this chapter has a lot of talking, and the world's smallest hinting at another character who we will be seeing a bit more of soon! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s the thing with Loki in a dress at a wedding with Giants is true. He and Thor had to dress up as maid of honour and bride to get back a stolen Mjolnir.


	7. Midnight Dance

"You know, I'm less upset than I thought I would be with you not wearing a dress, because damn, that suit looks good on you." And it really did. The black form fitting suit did an excellent job at showing off Loki's long legs, narrow waist, and nice bum. Tony probably should stop ogling it, like right now, preferably before Loki turned around. Like he was doing right now, OK eyes up. 

The front view wasn't that bad either. Tony let his eyes travel over Loki's body, it was a good thing that he had already let his attraction known, otherwise it would have certainly been revealed now. 

"Maybe we should stay home, I don't think I want to share this with anyone else." He said and winked. The exasperated look he received in return made him laugh, but the glare that followed made him shut up. Right, no goading the alien prince with glowing hands. "You know, not to be the jealous type or anything, but I do hope you are only planning on dancing with me..."

"I don't know, it is considered rude to decline an invitation to dance, is it not? This is an excellent chance to gather information, besides if someone meets my standards, I will not say no." Tony felt his mood turn a bit sour, they weren't exclusive, so he technically had no right to demand all of Loki's attention. But he had never been good at sharing, least of all those precious few people who he ever let close. 

"Relax Anthony, I will not be dallying around. Only reason I will engage someone else is if I suspect they have any information. But when it comes to looking for a partner, you are at the moment the only one I have my sights set on." He stalked closer to Tony then, and had it been any other person than Loki, he might have considered running. Well maybe he should still consider that, who knew what Loki was up to. "So do not worry you silly little mortal, as long as you keep me entertained, I will not stray." 

"Good thing that I am very entertaining." And his eyes flickered down to Loki's lips, they were rather close now. He just needed to move a little bit more forward. "In fact, how about I show just how entertaining I can be, and we arrive a few minutes late."

Tony felt Loki's breath on his lips as he leaned closer, his eyes were just about to close when he met a pair of green mischievous eyes, and then Loki was stepping back. "As delightful as that would be, I am afraid that Pepper texted me and she is currently waiting for us out front, so after you, mr Stark."

Tony remained standing in his slightly bent forward pose as he watched Loki's retreating back. Well at least he got to look at his ass. Shaking himself out of his stupor he trotted after the god. 

"I call dibs on driving! Happy you sit in the back, Ikol is upfront!" He announced as he got outside, grabbing the car keys from Happy he jumped into the driver seat. As everyone got seated he looked in the rearview mirror and met Pepper's gaze. "You know, I love you pep, but you got the worst timing." 

"I think it was rather good actually, or so Jarvis informs me. Any later and we would probably not even be going to this gala, a gala which you insisted in attending."

"Well of course I insisted on joining, it seems someone has been going out of their way to make sure I don't after all." He said with a big grin, he saw how both Pepper and Happy shook their heads in exasperation, but Loki however seemed to be agreeing, judging by the shit eating grin he was wearing.  
"Besides, it has been such a long time since I made an appearance, I am sure they have missed me."

"Yes, I am sure Obediah will be overjoyed to see you out and about, the last time you spoke with the media it ended so well." At the mention of Stane his eyes darkened, but he kept the smile. Happy did not yet know anything was wrong, and Pepper only suspected, he wasn't gonna make a deal of it until he knew. "Tony, promise me that you will behave."

"I make no such promises."

"Ikol-"

"Ah I am sorry miss Potts, but I find myself unable to calm you, since I can't make that promise either." And Loki's tone reminded Tony of the same eerie feeling which would come before a great storm, when you knew something bad was gonna happen and you were powerless to do anything about it. 

Glancing at Loki he felt the adrenaline spike, there was something vicious about his expression, a promise of chaos and strife. It should make him reconsider having the self proclaimed God of chaos anywhere near him, but he had always been an adrenaline junky. Besides, he was fairly confident that Loki wanted him alive, so he was probably not in danger, or at least not in danger of dying.

"At least promise to take care of each other, and if it is anything illegal, I do not know you, and none of you are linked to the company."

\--------------------------------

"Is it acting up again?" 

"No sir, it's been unusually calm." 

"Notify me if that were to change."

"Of course, and if I may inquire sir, how is the Captain fairing?"

"I would probably wait a little while before asking him to sign your cards. But he seems to be adapting, not to happy with everything, but at least he has agreed to help us protect it."

"Then it is all going to plan?"

"Well mostly, we still have me Stark to worry about."

"Sources tell me he is going out in public tonight."

"Well shit."

\-----------------------------------

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, for Midgardians, they had surely outdone themselves. The party was extravagant, it seemed Asgard wasn't the only place that liked to overuse gold in it's decorations. Really if all the humans had just worn ceremonial admit instead, he would practically have been home. 

Except that they did not have flashing lights and intrusive journalists that would soon lose their hands if they stuck another microphone in his face. Really, if he had to endure another reporter asking him about the latest news from Stark industries, or Tony's latest date, or if they were dating, he would promptly let go of this human charade and incinerate the person. 

What was even more annoying was how terribly comfortable Tony was with it, and that he even seemed to be enjoying it. He was glad that at least Pepper seemed to share his feelings, even if he felt a bit betrayed when she promptly ducked her head and hurried inside, leaving Loki alone with Tony, who was taking his sweet time. 

"Hey mr Stark! Mr stark! Over here!" 

By some inexplicable reason Tony actually gave the man his attention. Seeing this he then promptly proceeded with rabbling up his name and mention whatever unimportant magazine he was from. 

Loki tuned out the mans talk as he walked forward to grab Tony, it seemed he would have to drag him inside. However, his attention returned at the mention of his name, just in time to catch Stark's answer to the question. 

"Oh yeah, this is Ikol my assistant whom I kinda brought here as a date."

That of course prompted more questions, and Loki was fairly certain he saw a quick look of suffering pass over one of the guards face, as the reporters all surged forward.  
"Is he another one of your one night stands?"  
And okay, rude. He was standing right here. Turning his gaze to the reported he gave him the most venomous glare, and was rewarded when said reporter stumbled back, lost her balance and dropped her camera.

"Actually I am kind of hoping that he will stay, but shhh! Don't tell anyone!" Which was accompanied by a wink, and resulted in a lot of screamed questions. Deciding that enough was enough, Loki grabbed ahold of Tony's arm and dragged him inside. 

"We have been here for ten minutes and you have already caused an uproar, I must say that I am rather impressed." And Stark of course beamed like it was the highest praise he had ever gotten. Loki felt an arm snake around his waist and allowed Tony to pull him closer. 

"Well, I had to stake my claim somehow didn't I?" 

"You sound absolutely barbaric, and I am not exactly happy to have caught their attention. It is rather hard to work discreetly when everybody is watching you." He had bent down a bit as he spoke, humans were rather small, and he would rather no one overhear. "You are lucky that I am rather skilled."

"No one is going to hound you in here, come on, let's dance." 

He found himself, rather willingly, dragged off to the dance floor. As they approached, Loki wasn't exactly impressed by the various degrees of swaying that the Midgardians was calling dancing. There was some couples whom were actually moving around, but most seemed content to simply shift from foot to foot. 

He regarded one older looking couple curiously. However Tony must have seen some spark in his eyes, for Loki quickly found himself spun around before being pulled in so he was chest to chest with Anthony. "You are not enchanting one of the board member of Stark industries. Even if I would love to see them do the Macarena, i am afraid that they would probably suffer from a cardiac arrest from all that movement, and that would kind of ruin the night." 

"You are no fun mr Stark, I simply want to provide some entertainment." They were both grinning as Tony took the lead in their dance. He let himself be guided across the floor, finding himself a bit impressed at Stark's dancing skills as he was expertly lead by along to the song. "You have been holding out on me, I was rather afraid that we would be swaying from side to side like the others." 

he was instantly subjugated to a twirl in revenge. Coming back into Tony's arms he gave him one of his most charming smiles.

"I am almost insulted that you thought I couldn't dance." Before Loki could answer they were bumped into by a pair of less stellar dancers, whom of course was quick to apologise before slinking off in shame. The imbalance had however sent them both closer. They were currently frozen in place, staring into each other's eyes. Loki could feel the tension rise between them as he felt himself become very aware of how tightly they were pressed together. His gaze flickered down to Tony's lips before quickly returning to his eyes. 

They seemed to have come to the same conclusion as they both surged forward into a kiss. Loki wasn't sure how it happened but they soon found themselves away from the dance floor, and instead they were currently trying to devour each other beside some ugly ice sculpture that Loki thought was supposed to resemble a swan, even if it looked more like a toad. He was distracted from the swan-toad as he felt himself being pressed up against the wall. Well this would probably not happen at an Asgardian party, and it probably shouldn't be happening here either, judging from some of the disgusted sneers they were being subjugated to. 

Loki was about to suggest that they went home, or at least somewhere more private, when a prim, cold voice spoke. "Mind if I cut in? I have a couple of questions to mr Stark." 

They disengaged at the voice, and Loki took the chance to regard it's owner. She didn't look to special, a pretty face, certainly something Stark would appreciate. But then her eyes, oh there was a fire there, they seemed to burn with a mix of jealousy and accusation. Maybe they had stumbled upon an old one night stand who had been forgotten? But no, judging by the way Tony did a double take and the totally fake smile that followed, she had made a strong enough impression on him to be remembered. 

He wasn't sure what to feel about that, but it didn't feel all to pleasant.

"Ah you... You know, I don't know why you are looking at me like that? Haven't you heard? Stark industries have stopped making weapons, just as you wanted right?"

Well this wouldn't end well. Loki saw the look of outrage cross the woman's face, she quickly pulled out a couple of papers that she pressed into Anthomy's hands.

"When are you going to quit with your lying? Stark industries are not only still making weapons, but they are also distributing them to just about anyone with the money! This village was recently attacked, and as you can see, Stark industries are clearly sponsoring it."

He had planned for Stark to find out, what he hadn't anticipated was the reaction to the news. The absolutely shattered look in Tony's eyes had Loki seeing red. He was surging forward to seize hold of the reporter, however a hand on his arm stopped him. Turning his gaze back to Stark he found the man staring at him, a fire starting to blossom form in his eyes. 

"It seems as if I should have a word with the man currently running my company, if you'll excuse us." And the girl seemed grateful for a chance to escape, the grateful look she shot Tony showed that she had indeed perceived the danger she had been in. Loki watched her disappears among the crowd and the glittering glasses. For a moment they were suspended in their own sphere, before it was shattered by a ragged breath. At once the sound of hushed voices, tinkling glass and laughter reached them. 

"You knew."

"Yes." There was no reason to lie, and Tony would not take kindly to it if he made an attempt at it. The hand in his arm squeezed harder, had he been human he would surely have bruised. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Heads turned at the raised voice. Loki have a disapproving glare at Tony before shrugging of his hand. Bending forward he kept his voice low as he spoke. 

"Quit making a scene. Both me and miss Potts have known about this for quite some time, we decided that we should keep it quiet until we deemed you were ready to hear about it." 

"You are not my parents! You had no right to keep this from me! This is MY company, I have a right to know what is happening with it!" At least he wasn't shouting, the angry whispering was harder to listen in on. 

"I apologise on both mine and Pepper's behalf, we only did what we thought was best." And Tony seemed to calm a bit at that, even if the anger was still there. "Now what are you going to do about this new information?" 

"Do? Well isn't that obvious? I am going to ask Obediah about it and then I am going to punch him in the face." And Loki was quick to follow as Stark purposely made his way across the room. He froze for a second however as a familiar sensation ghosted along his back. 

Turning his head his gaze found and open window. Staring into the night he tried to pinpoint what it was that he was feeling. 

It struck him suddenly, as clear as one of his brother's lightnings, the Tesseract. 

He found his consciousness traveling outwards, past the skyscrapers and neon lights of New York, and into the darkness. She was calling out for somebody, and he would make sure to answer.

He had finally found it, now all he had to do was retrieve it. 

\-----------------------------------

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"How should I know?"

\----------------------------------

"I'm going to kill Obediah. Well first I'm going to rescue the village, then I'm gonna kill Stane." Tony was angry, no scratch that, he was livid. He had been removed from his own company, a company that his father built and that was currently sporting his last name, and Stane had had the audacity to remove him. Him? Tony Stark himself! "There will not be a single piece of him left when I am finished with him, they are going to have to... Hey Lokes, are you listening to me?"

That was another weird thing. After Tony had had his little chat with Stane, he had quickly went off to find Loki so that they could go back home. He had found the god leaning dangerously far out of one of the windows. Tony had been quick to drag him back, the slightly glazed look in Loki's eyes had not calmed him. A look that was receding, which he was very grateful for. 

"Welcome back, where exactly were you?"

"Nowhere important..." And Tony watched from the corner of his eyes as Loki took in the fact that get were currently in a car speeding along a highway. "Are we going home?"

Tony would deny that hearing Loki refer to his house as 'home' made something flutter inside him, except he didn't want to. A slight smile replaced his earlier expression of worry and anger. "Yeah, it seems that if I want Stark industries to stop, I will have to stop it myself."

"And how are you planning to do that?" 

"It's time to suit up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the late update. 
> 
> I am going to make up for it! I promise!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are finally starting to progress! ;)
> 
> And there is gonna be Some action in the next chapter, plus a new character will be joining in on all the fun, he will definitely make an impression on Loki to say the least


	8. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have not been feeling inspired as of late. 
> 
> So this is me giving it another try, i hope you enjoy the chapter, and that it isn't too messy, it is pretty late and I am running on caffeine and too little sleep... 
> 
> well I hope you will enjoy it!

"So... How do I look?"

Glancing over Loki took in the man standing before him. He had much preferred the sleek silver colour to the garish red and gold colour it was currently sporting. Truly, his brother and Tony would certainly find common ground in their love of bright colours. 

"It looks like one of your sport cars." Or the flames one of them was sporting. Well, at least the armour matches Tony's personality, and need to be seen.

"So it looks expensive and faboulus?" Stark said as he wandered over. "Then it's perfect! All of us can't be dark and mysterious you know, someones gotta have a bit of flair." 

"You look like a red and gold peacock. Alas, I am not surprised. It is your armour after all." 

"You are no fun when it comes to colour matching mr. green-and-black." Tony said while he put the mask on. Loki observed as the suit came online. It truly was a masterpiece, that a mortal had managed to build it was remarkable. 

Standing up from the chair he had been occupying he wandered closer. Speaking softly he took the time to take a closer look. "I simply value a more discreet combination of colours." 

"Boring is the word you are looking for darling. Are you finished with your inspection?" The impatiens in Stark's voice was clear, and made even more apparent by the fidgeting. "Can I go? I really wanna try it out. Also, the village is in need of saving, like right now." 

"You are free to go, there is just one thing I want to do first." Loki stretched out his hand and placed it above the arc reactor, he could not see Tony's expression, but he was fairly certain that he was nervous. The reactor was the only thing keeping him alive after all, and having a god of mischief close to it could not be a comfort. 

"What exactly are you doing? If you suddenly have decided to tur-" Tony quickly cut himself off as green magic swirled around him and into the arc reactor. "What the fuck was that?"

Smiling he took a step back and let his magic fade back. "A precaution. It won't interfere with your suit, I just wanna be able to keep track of you in case you need help." 

"I do not need a babysitter! I am a genius, and an adult and I can take care of myself!" Loki simply stared Stark down until the man threw hands in the air in defeat, he always had to be dramatic. "Okay maybe I can be a bit bad at the whole 'taking care of yourself' thing, but you don't need to come along."

The sound of metal against stone could be heard as Tony paced around the room. He could practically hear the gears turning as Stark prepares a monologue to keep him from tagging along, how lucky then that he hadn't planned to join from the beginning, since nothing Tony said would have been able to convince him to stay otherwise. 

"I am not coming with you."

And that brought and immediate halt to the genius. "Wait you're not? But what was the magic for then?" 

"Like I said, a precaution. If you are in need of help, or extraction, I will be alerted. Nothing more and nothing less." Except for the rune of protection that he had also carved in. "I already have somewhere to be, and it will be easier to get there with you out and about, I am sure you will be a marvellous distraction darling." 

"Wait, where exactly are you going? No wait, don't answer me, something tells me that I don't really wanna know." Tony's eyes narrowed and Loki mentally prepared himself for the harsh words that was sure to come, as they always did when people noticed that he was up to mischief. "Whatever your doing, don't get caught. I certainly have the resources too pull you out of prison, but it would be a pain in the ass to go through all that paperwork, or well... for Pepper to go through them, so for Pepper's, and my sake, don't get caught." 

"You must think me an imbecile, do you truly think that some mortals are a match for me?" 

"And people say that I am arrogant." Loki smirked in response, it was not arrogance. He had been alive for centuries, did Stark truly think that he could be outsmarted by people who had not even lived a tenth of those years? "Be careful Lokes." 

His smirk melted into a soft smile as he regarded Tony. "You as well. But you should get going now, otherwise you will not have a village left to save." 

"Shit you are right. Well gotta get going, take care, don't blow anything up, make sure my plants are watered and my cat is fed-"  
"You don't have a cat."  
"Well then I should get one, but yeah bye, i will see you later." 

And with that Stark was storming off to be a hero. Just before taking flight he froze and made a quick turn so that he was facing Loki again. Pointing a demanding finger towards him Tony said. "And don't get caught." He seemed to think over something then before he continued. "But if you do get caught, call me, so I can bust you out." 

"Tony, get going."

"Promise you will call me, or notify me." 

Stark could truly be frustrating sometimes, even if the concern was touching. But still, Loki also needed to get going. "Go, before I push you out of the window." 

"Alright I get it, I will go now, so bye." And with that he was off. Loki watched him as he flew off, shining as the sun reflected off of his armour, what a truly remarkable mortal he had managed to find.

Speaking softly he let magic start to swirl around him, gradually changing his appearance. "Goodbye Stark, go and be a hero." Turning away from the window and walking further into the house, he drew the shadows around him as he prepared to travel to his destination. Catching a glimpse of his reflection his smile stretched wide, the mortals would not know what hit them. 

\---------------------------------

"Sir, there seems to be a situation."

"What kind of situation?" 

"A Tony Stark one." 

"Well... it was about damn time." 

\-----------------------------------

"I apologise Miss Farbautidottir, but I do can't find you in our database."

"Check again, look for the name Loptr." Loki regarded the agent in front of him with ill concealed mirth. He had managed to stumble upon a new recruit, one that was currently sweating bullets and looking like he was about to pass out while he searched through their database.

He could understand that on some level. For all he knew, Loki could be one of their top agents returning with important information that could very well save the world, he wasn't of course, but the agent didn't need to know that. Well perhaps he should take pity on the boy. 

He was hesitant when it came to using magic in here, he did not know what this organisation had encountered before, and therefore taken measures against, it was better to save those tricks till later, so he chose another tactic. Leaning forward Loki laid a well manicured hand on the boy's arm and spoke in a low and sultry tone. 

"Calm yourself, there is a chance that you won't find me there, director Fury and I decided that it would be best if I could not be tied back to the organisation." 

"Right, of course miss, I can see why that would be important." The boy had turned completely red and was now staring into Loki's eyes with complete rapture, Amora had been right when she said that most men were weak to feminine charms.

"So..." He said and leaned forward, he saw how the boy mimicked his movement, pupils completely  
blown. Loki had to stop himself from grinning, you boys were all to easy. "Will you let me in? Pretty please?"

"Yeah sure, right this way, do you need anyone to show you around?"

"No I think I will manage, nice meeting you mr Ward, thank you for all your help." Drawing back he walked towards the open door, leaving the boy hanging. 

With that obstacle out of the way he could finally focus on why he was here, the tesseract. She wasn't in this building, but the information on her was here. They had moved her since he first got a sense of her, and wherever she was, she was well concealed. Or maybe they had just taken a pause in their experimentation. 

Well not to worry, Loki would find out where they had hidden her sooner or later, and hopefully before anyone else found her. It would not do if she fell into the wrong hands. 

"Can I help you miss?" 

Turning towards the voice he came face to face with a blonde human. There was something odd about him, it separated him from the rest of these measly mortals, but he could not figure out what. 

"Do you happen to know where the archives are? I got orders from Coulson to fetch some files." The mans blue eyes narrowed, as if he could somehow sense that Loki was lying. Intriguing... 

"I can take you there if you want Miss... I am sorry? I did not catch your name." Oh he was definitely suspicious, how fun, it would take more than a few words to get this human off his track. 

"Oh how rude of me, I am Loptr Farbautidotter, it is nice to meet you..." 

"Steve Rogers, it's an honour ma'm." He was looking at Loki as if he was expecting some reaction, which was not good, since he did not know what that reaction should be. Well, as Amora always said, when in doubt, flirt.

"Oh, the honour is mine." He moved closer to the man and extended his arm. "Well, guide the way, Steve." He made sure to press himself up against the Rogers' side as they moved down the hall. 

"So... how long have you been working for S.H.I.E.L.D miss Loptr?" How adorable, he had seemed so self assured before, but now, with Loki pressed up against him in his female form and looking at him from under his lashes, he had became flustered.

"Oh not too long, and you? How long have you been here?" Once again he could see suspicion in Steve's eyes, well that wouldn't do. "You see, I just got moved here from the Swedish headquarter so I am still a bit lost." 

"I see, that is understandable. Well, let's just say that I have been here for a while." There was a story there, judging from the sadness in Rogers' eyes, to bad Loki wasn't there to pick up strays. 

But he was here on a mission and that one would be hard to complete with Steve hanging over him, as soon as they reached the archives he would have to get rid of him. 

\----------------------------------

The suit was awesome, a true masterpiece, easily one of the best things ever invented. 

Tony could fly, he could freaking soar through the sky, and kick ass and save people, and yeah, it was awesome. The only thing that wasn't awesome, and he would never say this to Loki, was the colouring. Because his housemate that took the form of the Nordic god of mischief had been right, he was very visible, and a very easy target.

Well it was a good thing that the suit was awesome, and could outfly a plane. Unfortunately it could not outfly bullets, or missiles. Which was how he found himself clinging onto the belly of a plane, frantically trying to reach Rhodey. 

"If you pick up now Rhodes, I promise that I will-"

"Tony? What's that noise?"

"Oh thank god, I was about to say something that I would probably have regretted later." Phew, that was close. "Can you get your military pals to stop trying to shoot me?"

"Shoot you? Why would they be... Oh my god, no? Tony? Is that you?!" And wow, the disbelief in Rhodey's voice was insulting, who else would be able to build an awesome flying suit?

"Yes the one and only. So, how about it? I would rather not crash." 

"Yeah sure, hang tight." 

Not like he had any choice really, but he appreciated the humour. 

Thank god Loki couldn't see him know, he would probably be looking all smug and superior with his perfect hair and face, and his 'you-are-beneath-me-tiny-mortal' attitude. Hm... Tony wondered what he was doing right now.

\---------------------------------

"We are here." Steve spoke up as they reached their location. The walk here has done nothing to get rid of his suspicions, there was something strange with this woman. He had seen her charming his way past agent Ward, and he had seen the grin on her face once she got past. That she also hadn't recognised his name was odd, since most agents seemed to be able to recognise him from a mile away.

"Thank you for your help mr Rogers, now if you excuse me." She was reaching for the door and Steve knew that this was it. Either he let her go and hoped that she really was an agent, or he trusted his gut and stopped her.

Well, his gut instinct was usually right. His hand shot forward and grabbed hold of hers, he was surprised by the strength he felt as she resisted his hold. Glancing from her arm and to her face their eyes met. He saw something flash in them, and that was the only warning he got before he found himself pressed up against the wall. 

"Well... this certainly complicates things." She spoke, voice aggravated. She glanced around and her eyes locked onto the camera in the corner. "No point in being subtle then I suppose." 

He was about to ask what she meant with that, but before he was able he went flying through the air. The force of the throw made him crash right through the door to the archives and into one of the computers standing there. 

"What the hell are you?" He wheezed out as he scrambled up from his sprawled position. The alarms had begun blaring around them, but she did not seem to care. Her gaze was locked on him and there was a wicked smile on her lips. 

"Oh I would like to ask you the same little agent, alas, you are not what I came for. So do me a favour, in away and pretend you never saw me and I promise to spare you." 

"I will not let you escape." The smile froze on her lips, then her entire expression twisted. Dark eyes regarded him coldly as her lips stretched taut across her face. For a brief moment he felt terror sweep through him and his body locked up, as if it knew it was in the presence of a being that it could not beat. She was beautiful as she stared him down, hair wild and eyes blazing, beautiful and terrifying. But Steve had never let terror stop him before, and he would not let it stop him now either.

"You are not getting past me."

"It is cute how you think you have a chance." And with that she was upon him. She was all fury and ill intentions as she swung at him. He managed to avoid her fist, which he was grateful for, since it made a sizeable dent at the same place where his head had been. 

Getting up in his feet he stabilised himself before making a grab for her. She slipped through his fingers like shadows and he found himself scrambling to the left as she moved to counter him. His brain scrambled for a way to beat her while he ducked from her fists. 

Then there was suddenly and opening. Without hesitation he sent his fist flying with as much strength as he could muster, he felt triumph as it connected with her face, and a bit apologetic, that had probably been to much force. 

He head snapped to the side and they both stood frozen for a couple of seconds. "You are no ordinary mortal." And he felt despair as her head snapped back to stare at him. "But you are still no match for me, but don't worry, it was a good try, and I will be sure to remember you." 

And before he could react we hands grabbed hold on either side of his face, he saw a green glow spread from her fingers and his eyes widened, what was happening? 

"You have been in contact with the tesseract." His gaze snapped to hers, how did she know of it? It was supposed to be lost at sea, unless... no, they wouldn't, or would they? "How interesting, I see many emotions in your eyes agent, why so surprised?"

"It was supposed to be lost at sea! I sacrificed everything to make sure that no one would ever get hold of it again!"

He felt like a bug under her gaze, as if she was picking him apart to see if he was worthy of her curiosity. 

"Sleep tight little agent,when you wake up, I want you to search after me. I am sure you will be interested in what I have to offer." 

It seemed that she had found him worthy. He felt the green glow start  
to pull him under and he tried to fight it. Who would stop her if he was sleeping? Would the agents be able to reach them in time? The alarm was still blazing, but he had a feeling that she had done something to occupy the security. 

"How am I gonna find you?" He managed to mumble out before making a last ditched attempt at getting free.

"Look for the son of Howard Stark, you will find me in his shadow."

"Stark's son?! Tony? But the only woman I have seen around him is Miss Potts..." Steve's eyes widened then, because her appearance suddenly changed. Standing before him was a face that he recognised. He had seen this man before, standing by Tony Stark's side, Ikol. Did Tony know what he harboured in his shadow? He had to warn him! He had to, to... Why couldn't he focus?

"Come and find me agent, I look forward to seeing you again." 

Those words were the last he heard before darkness swallowed him.

\---------------------------------

Tony stumbled to a halt he landed, or more like crash landed, in his house. Discarding his helmet he let the biggest grin stretch across his face as he practically bounced over to Loki, who was currently sitting in the sofa reading a book. 

"I'm back!"

"I can see that, and judging by your grin it went well." Loki discarded his book as he stood, and Tony watched with anticipation as he approached. There was an energy buzzing under his skin, and before he could stop himself his hands had grabbed ahold of the gods waist and he was now crushing their bodies together as he connected their lips. 

And this was definitely a good way to get rid of the buzz, a wonderful way in fact, really, it was excellent. Loki was soft and pliant towards him, and Tony could taste the smile on his lips and feel the affection from his touch. It was good, very good. 

Which of course was why it had to come to an end, like all good things does. 

Loki was the one to draw back first, he regarded Tony for a couple of seconds. Long enough for him to get the feeling that whatever was to happen now, was something that he would not like.

"What do you know of a man named Steve Rogers? And do you have a spare room?"

He was right.

Damn it.


End file.
